This invention relates to improvements in portable type heaters enabling such heaters to be operated in a safer and more effective manner, with less chance of malfunction and with greater reliability in their performance.
It is extremely important in the operation of portable space heaters that an adequate spark be provided to insure immediate combustion, as and when required, and that they be guaranteed a continuous supply of power when left untended as is frequently the case.
Difficulties are often experienced in efforts to maintain the ignition system of portable space heaters so as to provide the proper spark after repeated or through extended periods of use. It has proven even more difficult to keep an included transformer in a condition to avoid overheating and short circuiting, both of which conditions produce malfunction and can result in property damage. The extent of such damage will depend on the application of the heater and can, of course, reach serious proportions. In the event any one of the noted undesirable events occurs, there are obvious dangers the least of which is damage to the components of the heater. It is to the solution and avoidance of these problems that the present invention is directed.